


This is a SIn

by Twilightrider



Category: Abelar: Tales of an Ancient Empire
Genre: Gen, I'm so sorry, POV Second Person, please don't read this I am ashamed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilightrider/pseuds/Twilightrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Kara does things not from canon because the canon is really bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is a SIn

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I really love Kara and it's been breaking my heart that she only got a few scenes in the movie and was never expanded upon???? What the HECK, and seeing as I'm probably the only person who gives a shit about her I made this train wreck I'm sorry

You grew up a nobody. Just another face in the castle filled to the brim with servants for the royal family. You knew that twenty years ago you were abandoned by your father, left in the hands of some handmaiden, to live the life of servitude towards royals that you could not truly hate no matter how hard you tried. 

They were good people, and you knew this. They had expectations of you, and you cannot help but despise the life you had been born into, but you could hate them. For they treated you like a human, not as a material that could be disposed of when they wish. There had been many nobles that had visited the King and Queen, you knew that they were not good people, as they had treated you like dirt for the short times they had stayed at the palace. Some nights you remember this, and thank the Heavens that you had not been born into their servitude. 

The night that Xia attacked was, quite frankly, the worst and best night of your life.

Since the tender age of twelve, you have experienced a dull Thirst, one that cannot be quenched by the purest of liquids. You had once thought to seek out aid for such a thing, but realization that once asked about such a phenomenon every person you spoke to had never experienced such. Servants did not receive medical attention unless the situation was dire, and thus you kept silent. The Thirst persisted for much a time, as your efforts to hide your constant but manageable discomfort became routine. 

On the night of the attack, the faces of your fellow servants turned vampires surrounded you. They were staying their attack on you, sensing you were different. 

Xia closed in on you. The blood of the former Queen still warm on her face. You did not know you were Xia's child, until she cupped your chin in her hand and brought you close. You were terrified waiting to die, but also entranced by the bloodsplatters in front of you. Xia hissed, and laughed. 

“So the fool didn't kill you after all my sweet girl?”

You were confused, you only knew this woman as Xia, the Queen of vampires. Why weren't you dead yet? Why did she take an interest in you?

Xia laughed again. She saw the confusion brewing on your face, mixed with the longing for blood that was deep within you.

“You do not know what you are my dear? You, who have been trapped under the rule of these humans, longing for a life away from this servitude. You, are much more than them. They are nothing to us my dear... For you have been more trapped than you realize. Your true nature being hidden away to survive. You smell of half-breed, my daughter. You have long since had a Thirst that you have been unable to sate, but today that is no longer.”

You stood there, unable to digest the information Xia had just given you. You stood still for many minutes, processing the information in effort to make sense of the situation. However. It wasn't until Xia had a survivor, a man from the town brought in for you. You watched in horror as she slit his throat with her claw right in front of you. 

None of the vampires in the room had rushed to satisfy themselves on the fountain of blood that was spilling out of the poor man's throat, but you took no notice of this a the time as the river of blood mesmerized you. You had licked your lips as the sweet scent of the blood overwhelmed your senses. The close proximity to Xia having stirred your vampiric nature up from the depths within you.  
Without thinking you had lunged forward, grabbing the body of the poor man and setting your mouth upon the deep wound she had caused. 

The warm blood rushed into your mouth and filled your being as you greedily had gulped down as much as you could. As you drank heavily, your own fangs begun to finally form. You remember tearing further into the then dead man's throat and the sensation of it feeling just right. After man long years of feeling as though you were missing a part of you, you had felt as if you were finally complete.

You remember the thoughts swimming through your head as you finished off the man and dropped the body to the floor. As you looked upon the face of Xia, the Queen of vampires, you took a deep breath and smelled her scent in the air. Your only thought in that moment was “Mother”.


End file.
